smoke
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: not every ending can be a happy one no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**Zane pov**

It was a normal day if you call fighting human sized snakes normal. We were all exhausted and bruised. Even though they took another fangblade Jay seemed to stay positive, which confused me wouldn't the normal human emotion to be depressed.

I wouldn't know Kai says I'm overthinking emotions. Even though I am not human everyone treats me like one, and I thank them every day for that. I just want to fit in, even though I know that will never happen.

The bounty was quiet and I could since distress, probably from Kai and Cole for loosing another battle. I thought we were improving on our 'ninja' skills.

"Hey, Zane, do you want to go to the movies with me and Nya, Kai and Cole are to depressed to go" Jay asked

"Sure" Nya walked out of the deck door.

"Are you coming Zane?" she asked

"Yes I would like to come" Nya smiled before walking to the side of the ship and jumped off. Both I and Jay did the same.

The walk was long but manageable. There was a long line at the ticket booth, there was about 20 people.

"I ran my scans it will take 15 minutes" I said

"Do you think ninja's get to cut lines?" Jay asked, Nya giggled. Jay walked up to the booth with the guy inside. He asked for three tickets and handed him the money. He pushed the tickets out the little circular slot.

Jay grabbed them quickly and walked through the green doors. He stopped by the concession stand and got some popcorn and a drink with two straws for them. We walked to our theater. The audience was crowded but we found three seats at the top row.

The movie started out slow, but I was zoning out. My visions were going crazy. All of a sudden all I saw was the theater and the noise of cop car and fire trucks rang in my ears I looked around I saw a crying mother, and then it all went black.

I gasped in my seat, I felt like I had no air. Jay shot his head over at me

"Zane, what's wrong?" Jay asked.

"I donno" I whispered. He sighed and returned to the movie. I decided to ignore it and kept watching the movie to. The girl was on top of a building with a random guy, I didn't even know what the hell was going on.

All of a sudden I heard the theater door being flung open, at first I thought they were late. I then heard yelling.

"Get out! Get out of the theater it's on fire!" she yelled. After she said that the fire alarm went off. The theater started to scream as the power went off. I heard the group of people stumble over each other trying to get to the door.

After a minute of trying to find the stairs the emergency door was opened. I could feel the heat from the theater. I quickly made sure everybody was out and headed out the door with Jay and Nya. I heard the faint sound of the ambulance.

I watched the slightest of flames escape the top of the building. Three ambulances drove up to the building, they quickly got out in their yellow suits.

Three of them went over to the fire hose and started to uncoil it. One of them walked over to Jay.

"Ninja! We need your help, were short a couple of men, could you help us with the hose" Jay nodded and ran over with the guy.

I decided to go to the other side to see if they needed any help. I started to run through the back until I saw a lady walk out of one of the theaters, she was holding onto the wall, and coughing in her hand. I ran over to her and let her lean on my shoulder.

"Please, help…" she said weakly "my son… he's still in there" I fast walked over to the ambulance. Two people took her into the ambulance and gave her an air tank. I looked in the building and then back at the firefighters. I ran over to one.

"There is a boy in there still-"

"Ok, sir we are doing everything we can"

"But you have to go in and-"

"We can't go in there right now the fire is too high."

"But you have the-"

"We are taking care of it!" he walked away. I looked back at the building, the flames were getting bigger. I couldn't go in there I was _Hyperventilating_out here. My structure couldn't handle that kind of heat. I ran a scan there was only a 23% chance of me surviving.

I looked back at the women she was crying through her mask. I had to do it, we risk our lives for the people of ninjago. I ran into the door she came out of.

I walked in slowly. The door slammed shut behind me. I could already feel the extreme heat from the building. I covered my mouth with my hands and coughed in them. The smoke poured into the room as I opened the door. My vision blurred from the smoke. I yelled for anyone. No answer. I slid my hand down the hallway slightly running. I felt another door. I opened it to reveal a burning part of the building.

"Hello" I yelled. No answer. I walked down the hallway looking for another door. I found another theater door. I opened it, flames poured out of the room burning my arm that was covering my eyes.

"Hello" I yelled into the room. Nothing. I found the entrance and ran through to the other side. The smoke poured into my eyes with every movement. The deeper I went the harder it was to breath. I inhaled most smoke, I knew it could kill me but what else was I supposed to do. I found another theater door. I grabbed the handle, it burned my hand. I used spinjistsu to break down the door. I could barely use it. My energy was running low, my tornado could barely break down the door.

"Hello" I yelled, to make a loud sound I had to cup my hands.

"Help" it was a faint voice, but it was something. I ran into the flaming room. The orange and yellow fire eclipsed the room, parts of the roof had collapsed onto the chairs. I looked around the smoke made everything blurry. Or was that just me.

I looked around and saw a young boy maybe 7 trapped under a bar from the ceiling. I quickly ran over to him. We were surrounded by flames.

"It's ok I'm going to get you out of here" I picked up the bar, it was heavier than I thought. I looked down he looked like he was hurt. He was coughing rapidly and there was a trickle of blood coming out the side of the bar. I took off my shirt, and with the little of ice I had left I wetted it.

"Breath into this" I handed him my shirt. He grabbed it and started to breath quickly. The flames were ceiling height. I tried to lift the bar again, no luck. I had no energy. I felt like my throat wasn't working. Every breath was a struggle. I used all my strength to lift up the bar, he crawled out of the way. I then dropped it, landing on my foot.

"F***" I dropped to the ground, luckily my whole foot didn't get stuck under it. I took my shoe off, they were definitely broken. The boy looked over at me. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"We just have to get to the emergency door" I looked around the room. I crawled over to the boy and wrapped my arms around him. I couldn't tell where it was, all I could see was smoke and flames. The once glowing red exit sign was gone. I tried to get up only to find myself falling back down from the pain. Pushing on I stood up I was shaking but managed to pick up the boy.

His leg was bleeding but nothing that was going to kill him. I held him close to my chest. I kept telling myself that we were going to be ok, even though I knew it might not end up like the happy ending on Disney movies.

I felt a sharp pain on my back, the fire was getting closer. It felt like someone was stabbing me with knifes. I yelled in pain and walked forward slowly. I knew I had to get him out but we were surrounded, I couldn't find one spot to escape the fire. Blood trickled down my fingers, he now needed medical help.

I took a deep breath the only way out of here was through the fire. I gasped for breath. I slowly held onto the kid as hard as I could, as I ran through the flames. I felt my face and bare back burning from the fire. With that final effort I collapsed. My vision became very blurry, I had to go on, but I couldn't. The pain it hurt too much. I had to for his sake though.

I picked him up again. I had to hold onto the wall for leverage, he held onto my neck. I pushed on the door. It wouldn't budge. I knew I didn't have enough energy for another tornado. I put the kid down and started to hit the door with all my energy.

I heard voices on the outside the door.

"Help!" I yelled.

"Did you hear that?" one of them said

"Help!" my voice cracked. I slid down the wall to the ground again. That's it I failed. I had a coughing fit before the boy came over to me. I held him close so he wouldn't get burned. I looked back and saw the flames get closer.

"Help!" he yelled. Then I blacked out.

**Jay pov**

I held onto the hose tightly, the three guys maneuvered it and helped me. It felt like it had the power of an elephant nose. Nya was assisting the ambulance. I saw a couple of TV groups flood the building. The flames just peeked through the top of the building. I looked around hoping to find Zane. I didn't. He might have went to go grab Kai and Cole. I knew he couldn't handle the heat, he was the ice ninja. Besides his body structure couldn't handle fire anyway.

In a matter of minutes Cole and Kai ran over to me.

"What the hell happened?!" Cole yelled

"The theater caught fire" I yelled over the sound of people yelling.

"Where's Nya" Kai asked. The fire fighter said I could go. I nodded and walked over to them.

"Nya went to go help with the injured people"

"Where's Zane" Cole asked my heart nearly jumped out of my body

"I thought he went to go get you!"

"No, he didn't" all three of us looked at the building getting engulfed in flames.

"Do you think…?" Kai started

"No, he wouldn't survive" Cole said. Thoughts started to race through my head. What if he did go in, he wouldn't be able to handle that kind of heat. I looked at one of the outside doors being broken down with an axe.

Two fire fighters came out with two people. I looked closer one of them was a young boy and another was a teenager, they both had white blackest over them.

"Help, these two need medical attention" the guy yelled. He walked over to one of the ambulances and set one of them down on a stretcher. He put the kid on first. The wheeled him away into the ambulance. He slid the blanket off his face. Zane.

He put him on a stretcher and loaded him into the ambulance. They put a self-breathing device on Zane's face. I jumped onto the ambulance and walked over to him. I shook his shoulders rapidly

"Zane! Wake up!" I yelled. Tears started to form in my eyes. I looked back and saw Cole and Kai running towards the vehicle. They were stopped by two firemen telling them that no one else could come on. With that said they closed the double doors. There was a doctor also in here. I heard the engine start and the ambulance set off.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked, my voice cracked. I tried to stay calm and keep in my tears. But I couldn't hold it in my brother, was hurt, he looked dead. His eyes were closed and half of his face was melted away.

"He might not, I need an x-ray to see how his lungs are doing" I remember sending a copy of Zane's blueprints to the hospital just in case (Zane does have human parts: alive inside chapter two explains).

When we arrived the wheeled him into the hospital leaving me to the waiting room.


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing I remembered was flames everywhere, the scared look in that little boy's eyes, and the feeling of a light breeze. My body felt heavy and my chest hurt, but I still forced my eyes to open.

The first thing I noticed was the dark infirmary at a hospital. I didn't mind it much, the peace was nice, and it was welcomed that I had no pressure to act like I was fine. I could move at my own pace. But, yet, I still wish that someone would have been there. My eyes closed again as I prepared for what I expected to be a painful movement, but found it as a pleasant surprise when the pain never came as I sat up.

It was at that moment that I decided to push my luck and swung my legs to the side of the bed before setting them down on the cold floor. I took a deep breath and stood up, finding my legs would hold me with no problem, making me wonder how long I had been out for. I would have expected at least soreness after that tough day. Though, dwelling on the thought, I knew, would prove useless, the only chance to have my questions answered would be to find out from Jay, one of the only people that probably knew what happened.

I walked to the door, I was still very confused on why I was not in any sort of pain. Before I grabbed the door handle I heard a silent tap on the window, I looked back and saw my falcon. I walked over to the window and opened it.

He flew over to the bed I was sitting at, I looked over and saw me. I held my mouth trying not to make any noise. How is this possible? I walked over to 'me', I was hooked up to an i.v, a breathing mask and a heart monitor. Half of my face had been burnt by the fire. I looked at the desk next to my bed, it had a glass of water and a folder. I picked up the folder and opened it. It contained my blueprints, a blood test and an x-ray. I set down the folder and ran my fingers through my hair.

I looked over at the door, there was a dark figure. I walked back towards the wall away from the figure. It reached its arm over his head and pulled down the dark black hood. It shook its head waving its hair. It was a she, she had black short hair with a red streak of hair in her face, bright yellow eyes, and a long tight black dress.

She smiled at me, she saw me.

"Oh, sorry." She grabbed a giant sythe like Cole's but it had black and red markings on it. There was red writing on the side of the sythe.

"I am sorry to inform you but you are no longer alive. Do to your 'special' form it is harder to transfer you to heaven. So, you get 3 hours to prove that you get to stay at earth or go to heaven" I am not alive? I looked over at my heart monitor. It had a long line and a blank beeping sound.

"How do I prove myself?"

"We go and see your pros and Cons of your life." she walked over to me and grabbed my hands. She rubbed my hands softly before whispering something softly to herself. I closed my eyes and felt a light breeze blow past me. I opened them again, I found myself at an ally. Other known as my home.

I found myself staring at a 'younger' Zane. He was skinny, his hair hung in front of his face and was no longer at a boot cut, but down slopping. I remember this year, it was one of the worst ones.

The past Zane got up and walked past us across the street. A few guys walked up to me, they started to yell. I remember that day to well. I was growing sick and I needed money, so I decided to go with being a gang member.

I was with the ninjago Specialists. We were one of the worst, back then I used to be proud of it. I lifted my sleeve to reveal a black pistol with thorn vines around it. This particular night we were going to rob the mayor's house, to put our gang on the map. I agreed to help.

One of the members handed past Zane a black pistol. He hesitated before grabbing it and shoving it in his pocket. We followed him to the mayor's house, where we watched from a window. I watched the mayor sleeping in his bed and all of us grabbing random items and shoving it into our dark bags.

The guys ran out and ditched 'past Zane' while the mayor woke up. He grabbed a phone and started to dial 911. 'Past Zane' slowly took the pistol out and pointed it towards him. He noticed and dropped the phone with his hands up.

"Please don't hurt me" but it was too late. He pulled the trigger and shot him.

"You killed a person" I looked over at her.

"I didn't... It doesn't... I didn't mean..." I looked at her tears forming in my eyes. I was a criminal in my past life.

"I regret every moment" I slowly let my head hang down.

"Let's go to the present... so far your chance of survival isn't looking so good right now" I closed my eyes again and grabbed her hands. When I opened them again I saw the monastery, before I burned it down.

"You burned down their home" she said quietly. I watched another 'past Zane' being yelled at by my brothers. I lied about seeing my falcon. I knew it was my fault, it was all my fault. I almost didn't come home, but the time with my brothers was the best time I had all my life. I wanted to stay.

"I didn't want it to happen"

"Let's go" I closed my eyes and opened them again. We were at a fighting scene, I remember this day, and one of the snakes trapped Cole and held a sword to his neck. I jumped on the snake and started to punch him and stab him with the Shuriken. I remember the snake swinging me off and stabbing me in the arm with his sword.

"You look out for your teammates" I smiled. I would risk everything for my family.

"We have one more place to go" I nodded and grabbed her hands. I opened my eyes and saw the theater.

"You risk your life for the sake of others" she looked over and smiled at me.

"It's 50 50. But I see good in your heart" I smiled at her "this is your lucky day Zane. You survived"

* * *

**Jay pov**

I looked over and saw Cole and Kai run into the hospital, they franticly looked around looking for me. I walked over to them.

"Where Zane?" kai yelled

"he-he" I had tears forming in my eyes. "He is in the emergency room" Kai breathed deeply trying not to overreact.

"Why the hell would he do that?!" Cole screamed. I looked past him and saw a doctor walk up to us.

"Excuse me ninja. Zane is in the hospital room right now" he looked over all of us and saw that I was the only one keeping calm. Since Cole just screamed, and Kai started to cry. "Sir, can I see you over here real quick" I nodded and walked around the corner with him.

I had a bad feeling in my stomach, he put the clipboard on one of the little tables. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but Zane, is in horrible shape." I covered my mouth and tried to hold in the tears.

"His lungs have blackened from the smoke. His skin has bubbled during the fire and some may contain infection. If he wakes up he is going to be in extreme pain. He can't even breathe on his own." I started to cry, I don't care if it's in front of people Zane was my brother. If he dies, the ninja's die with him.

"Can we see him?" he nodded. I walked back over to my brothers. Kai was holding his head in his hands, I could hear him cry from the door. I could see Cole's eyes start to water. I motioned my hand to follow, they both nodded and stood up. The doctor clicked the floor number and left. We entered the elevator

* * *

**Zane pov**

She dropped me off in my room. While I was gone, I was dead. The machine was already in a straight line and making a beeping sound. I walked up to the bed, I was covered by a white sheet. I heard a light noise outside of the door. I walked through the door and saw my brothers. Jay was crying on the ground not even bothering to sit up. Cole was punching the wall while the littlest of tears trickled down his face.

Kai was squatting against the wall, his face was covered but I could hear him start to cry.

* * *

**Finding out about the death**

**Cole pov**

Jay turned the silver knob in Zane's room. The noise hit me, almost knocking me off my feet. The beeping rang in my ears, it seemed to be the only noise in my ears. I ran over to the bed next to Zane's face. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard.

"Zane don't leave us" I screamed. Memories ran through my head. The first time we met, the time we drew on Kai's face while he fell asleep, when I got captured and Zane nearly lost a limb for me. I loved him (as a brother). Doctors swarmed in the room. They started to swarm my brother

"We have to clear the room" he said. He grabbed my shoulders and started to pull me off the bed "no" I yelled. I needed him to be ok. A couple more doctors came out and dragged me to the hallway.

What seemed like hours a doctor came out "I'm sorry to inform you but Zane did not make it" no, it's not possible. He was a robot, he was my robot.

* * *

**Finding out about the death**

**Jay pov**

I turned the knob to Zane's room, it was labeled 205. I soaked in every detail like a sponge. I heard a light beeping sound in my ears, I quickly opened the door and saw Zane. He was incredibly pale with devices hooked up to him. The beeping was loud and heart breaking. I walked quickly over to the bed.

Cole shook him rapidly trying to wake him up. He was gone, I couldn't believe it. I couldn't breathe. One of my brothers are gone, it was like someone was destroying my heart. I remember the good times with him. We would talk a lot about inventions and our past lives. He didn't have the best childhood, like me. We were always the odd ones out.

Doctors came in the room quickly they started to yell out orders. "You have to leave" the doctor said. Cole struggled before they could finally get him out the door. We all stood in the hallway. I texted Nya before the doctor opened the door.

"I'm sorry to inform you but Zane did not make it" I stopped at I'm sorry to inform you. I was stunned, I leaned against the wall. When I got my mind straight. I realized something, my brother is gone. I slid down the wall and cupped my hands over my face.

"No, no, NOOO!" I slammed the ground repeating. He can't be gone, HE CAN'T BE GONE! I slid towards the ground, I didn't care.

* * *

**Finding out about the death**

**Kai pov**

Jay opened the door, hospitals always creped me out. I could smell the death and despair. This didn't help me I watched everything slow down. Cole and Jay ran over to the bed. I stood at the door. Even though I and Zane were opposites in our elements we were good friends, we would play pranks on Jay, I remember when me and him was trapped by the snakes. Zane was the one to protect me. He was the only one who understood when I screwed up.

The doctors burst into the room, they told us to leave. Cole struggled before letting go. We were all pushed to the hallway to wait.

I looked over at Jay and Cole, they had tears forming in their eyes. Moments later the doctor opened the door.

"I am sorry to inform you but Zane did not make it" I broke down. I squatted against the wall and cried. I didn't care, we were all crying.

* * *

**Finding out about the death**

**Nya pov**

I grabbed the medical tape out of the ambulance. The firefighters almost had the fire out. The littlest of flames shone through the building. The building was completely destroyed. I wrapped the tape around a man's arm that was burnt. I saw lots of people hurt, burnt, and broken. One of the nurses walked up to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"You can go sweetheart thank you for your help" I smiled at the women before jumping out of the ambulance. I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I reached down and grabbed my phone in my back pocket. I got a text from Jay! I clicked the view button, and read it.

_Nya, Zane is dead_

I dropped the phone. This can't be happening. I fell to my knees. I remembered when I was crying when my dad died, Zane was there to comfort me. That's where we shared a kiss. We didn't tell anyone, but it was wonderful.

I started to bawl, our brother is gone, I didn't want to believe it, and maybe it was a prank, a cruel sick prank. I knew it wasn't though. He was gone it felt like part of my heart had left with him.

"NOOO"!

* * *

**Zane pov**

I looked down at my body, I smiled. I was alive. I stepped inside my body. It was a weird feeling, like stepping in water after being dry. I opened my eyes in my body, all I felt was pain.


	3. Chapter 3

I shot my eyes open, pain. It was all I felt, it was everywhere. The heart monitor started to beep regularly again. I slowly pulled myself up to sit up. I looked around the room, my vision was blurry but I forced myself to stay awake. I could hear the light sound of crying stop. I knew they were outside the door, I needed to see them though.

"Hello" I said in my loudest voice, it hurt to talk. My voice was dry and hoarse. I listened to the silence before I heard the door slowly creak open.

"Zane" it was Cole. He peaked his head in, his eyes were bloodshot red from crying. I watched his frown turn into a smile and he started to cry from joy.

"You're alive" he screamed and ran over to me. He hugged me hard making me wince in pain. Jay and Kai heard Cole say that and ran into the room behind him. They were all very happy to see me alive, there smiles reached ear to ear, and their eyes were full of tears of happiness.

"Were glad you're alive Zane" Kai said. I smiled, that even hurt.

"I am glad I am alive to. You will never believe who I met!"

"Met?" Kai asked

"It was death"

"He let you go" Cole asked

"SHE let me go" they stood there for a minute until we moved to another topic.

"Damn you got beat up" Cole said. I did have my face burnt off, my back blistered, and my lungs black. I smiled at him though.

"Why did you go into the building Zane" Kai asked

"There was a boy trapped in the building" they all smiled at me.

"We should get the doctors for some pain pills" Cole said walking over to the side of the bed. He pushed a button which made it light up.

"Are you feeling any pain?" Kai asked

"I cannot explain the pain that is inflicting my stomach" I said through my mask. They looked sad for me again. A few minutes later a doctor came in

"y-your alive… how?" she asked "you were dead for at least 20 minutes" I shrugged

"You're the doctor." I said quietly.

"We will then bring you some sedatives" she said before walking out of the room.

The nurse came in with a sanative shot and some pills.

"You need to take these"

I slowly grabbed the mask from my face. I slid it down to my neck. I took a deep breath in. it was difficult like someone was choking me. I quickly took the pills and slid my mask on.

"Were going to have to take a few tests" the woman said. "this sanative will help you sleep then we will run the scans and determine the date time for your stay and your medicine… do you guys want to leave we will give you the number and call you when we have our results." With that said she walked over to a table and ripped off a sheet of paper, she wrote a number down then handed it to us.

Kai shoved it down his pocket.

"See you later Zane" they said before walking out the door.

**short little chapter to say that he's alive. read, review, and vote on my poll. thx, if you sneezed bless you.**


End file.
